brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brawl Ball
In the Brawl Ball Event, there are two teams, each of which consists of three players. The objective is to take the ball (which starts in the middle) to the opposite team's goal. The team that scores two goals first wins, but a team can also win by having scored a higher amount of goals than the other when the timer ends. If the timer ends while the teams are tied, the game will go into overtime (sudden death) for 1 minute and all barriers will be destroyed. If it is still a tie, a draw results. Brawlers can obtain the ball by getting close enough to it while no other Brawler has it. Attacking with the ball kicks it and uses up an ammo bar. Activating your Super and then kicking the ball makes it go further, along with using up the Super. Useful Brawlers :Shelly: Shelly has a good amount of damage potential and is great for defending, with her attacks/Super. In addition, her Super can help break walls and score goals by knocking back enemies. :Bull: Bull has a high amount of health so he can withstand a huge amount of damage. When he is close to the ball, he can aim his Super at the ball, towards the goal and score easily, even though there are obstacles in the goal because his Super breaks them. He can also save goals with his Super by aiming his Super at his team's goal while an opponent has possession of the ball and is about to shoot. :Poco: Poco has medium health and a long-range, wide attack. Since that attack can pass through enemies you can get a super easily. Your Super is very important as you will need to heal teammates (and you) to score a ball. His Da Capo! can also be useful to heal teammates. How you can be very helpful is to get rid of all the defending enemies when your teammate is about to score. :Frank: Frank has the most health in the game. He can run to the goal and throw/carry the ball into the goal while taking some fire due to his high health. He can destroy obstacles in a large area using his Super, and he can also stun enemies for a long duration (When enemies are stunned, you can kick the ball through them!), giving his team time to score. Additionally, his regular attack is quite effective since he can do area damage, and brawlers tend to group up. :Jessie: Jessie's attack can deal high amounts of damage to grouped up brawlers at a distance. Unlike Frank, who also has a crowd control attack, Jessie can keep moving while she attacks and boasts a much larger range. In overtime, her range becomes even more valuable, as all walls and grass have been destroyed. Her Super can be used to lock down an area of the map or can bounce shots behind walls with her Shocky. Since opponents will often start close to the ball, firing a few shots will quickly build up her Super. :El Primo: El Primo has the 2nd most health in the game. Since he's a tank, he can run up to the goal and throw/carry the ball into the goal while taking some fire. El Primo can also deal severe and consistent damage to Brawlers carrying the ball. In addition, his Super can destroy obstacles and steal the ball from opponents, so he can create openings to the enemy goal. :Tara: When Tara uses her Super to drag enemies, not only will they all get bunched up, allowing her and her teammates to defeat the enemies, but also they'll drop the ball, allowing you to take the advantage to score and defend. This makes Tara useful both on offense and defense. :Spike: Spike has high damage; even if his attack misses, the burst of spikes can still damage enemies. In addition, his Super can slow down enemies, making him effective on defense. Be wary though, you have to watch out for his low health. :Darryl: Darryl is useful due to his quickly-recharging Super. You can throw the ball in front of Darryl and then use his Super to roll toward the ball, moving a long distance and collecting the ball again. Darryl can also use his Super to make enemies drop the ball. Due to his fairly high health and with his Steel Hoops, he can throw/carry the ball into the goal while taking some fire. :Mortis: Mortis can move the ball across the map very quickly due to his main attack's dash ability. Additionally, he can efficiently deal with brawlers with lower health and can pierce through multiple enemies with his attack and Super. However, be wary of his low reload speed. :Rosa: Rosa can activate her Super and run into the goal. This makes her pretty much invincible and you will either have to kill her or use a Super that will knock the ball away from her. Her only weakness with this is that she only has 3 seconds to run in. :Carl: Carl can kick the ball without using any ammo and his Super can be used to reposition himself to help the team score a goal or to deal lots of grouped up damage (works well with Tara). :Bibi: Bibi has an advantage on defending your goal due to her home run bat being able to knock back the ball carrier, forcing them to drop the ball, she is also useful at helping her teammates to score, as she can knock back the enemies, giving her teammates an opportunity to score. Tips *Tanks such as El Primo are very effective goal scorers. Their high health allows them to absorb all the damage as they go for a goal. Darryl with his Steel Hoops could work as well if they can make a goal while their Super's shield helps them survive. *Brawlers that have a larger hitbox can block a ball from entering the goal, making them more viable. *Brawlers that have a Super that can destroy obstacles (such as Shelly or Colt) are really helpful for offense. They can clear the path and allow the team to kick to the goal without having to go around the boxes. However, be careful if you use one - you can end up destroying the obstacles on your side which would help the enemies. *Brawlers whose Super or normal attack can knock back or stun an enemy (such as Shelly, Dynamike, and Bull) can be helpful on defense since it will cause the enemy Brawler to lose possession of the ball. *Since you can't attack while you have the ball, one valid strategy is to pass the ball to an enemy to make them unable to attack and start damaging them. However, don't try this strategy if the enemy you aim for is near your team's goal: they could kick the ball to it since they are close. *If you notice the yellow dotted ring around an enemy, such as El Primo or Bull, chances are that they're trying to knock the ball out of your possession with their Super. If you see the yellow ring, pass the ball to a teammate or, alternatively, pass the ball to the enemy to try to make them waste their Super. *There are some brawlers that can travel with their Super such as Crow, El Primo and Darryl. Their Super can be used at desperate times to catch a speeding ball if correctly timed and positioned. *There are many teams you can form to win. You can use a healer for example, Poco to help out when someone has the ball and it has low health. It is also important to have a tank that can go directly to the goal. It is also very helpful a thrower that can bother the enemy when they want to grab the ball. Category:Events